Secrets
by Vycre
Summary: Eva is 23 and leaving for Nourasia finally. But Aikka is getting married? Is his wife trustworthy? More important: is Eva thrustworthy in the presence of Aikka? And is he it in her presence? Is their hidden love strong enough to survive or will it break?
1. Going to Nourasia?

'Hey dad what's up?', Eva Wei is walking through the door of her fathers house. It's been a long time since the Great race of Oban and Eva turned into a woman now. Though at the age of 20 she could start with a great job at a great company or go into racing with her fathers company, she chose for studying a bit more. It had surprised everybody, well except Rick Thunderbolt of course. She was now studying intergalactic relations at an well known university in the big city. That meant that she had to move and get her own apartment. Of course Don wasn't happy about that. He had still spend too little time with his child was his opinion and the big city wasn't that good for a good girl like his little Eva. And again it was Rick who came to the rescue and made it all happen. He would search for a place close to his own house so that he could drop in any time when necessary. This was a bit of a comfort for the great manager Don Wei and so things were settled. Now after almost 3 years of continuous study in the city Eva Wei came home for a longer time. There was interesting news she heard and of course she want to know everything about it.

'Dad? Where are you?', Eva is still yelling for her father but there is no responds. Irritated the young woman starts walking to the big glass doors leading to the backyard of the huge house. And there in the back of the even greater garden is her father. He sits in one of the comfortable chairs next to the pond. Everything is green in the garden and the different colours of the flowers makes the garden look beautiful. 'There is my daughter finally!', Don Wei shouts from next to the pond and when the woman reaches the chairs she sees somebody else. 'Hey Rick! Good to see you too again!', Eva cheers while she is hugging the man. The maid is coming and Eva sits down with a cup of tea in her hands. 'But I still don't get it. Why am I here? What's the big news? Everybody is talking about and nobody knows what it is', she is damn curious about all this mystery and she wants to know always. Don straighten his back and take a deep breath. 'The king of Nourasia died a few days ago', he explains. His daughter looks at him in silence. He can almost read her thoughts. 'That means that Aikka is on the throne now or will be soon...', is crossing her mind. 'That can't be all dad, come on', she is almost begging for more news. 'That means that the coronation of prince Aikka will be very soon. They are trying to arrange everything for Saturday next week. At his coronation he will wed his fiancé and together they will be our new allies in the fight against new threats. He sent you an invitation and the president wants you to act immediately as the Earth's representative. Next to that he want that Rick and I go as well to escort you.' Eva is staring at her father with great confusion. Coronation?Aikka king? Aikka getting married? Fiancé? The only thing she wants to do right now is screaming. She worked her ass of for three long desperate years to get her degree in Intergalactic Relations too meet her best friend, probably even after all these more, and now he will get married...

'So now we're going to Nourasia for his coronation and his marriage', Eva is at the moment back in Tokyo to get her stuff. They leave tomorrow afternoon and will spend a week before the official stuff will happen. Eva feels jealous and that doesn't happen often. Now she wants only really to get that fiancé in her hands and beat her up. That stupid Nourasian girl gets to spend each minute with prince Aikka. 'Eva, Eva?', she is brought back to reality by the voice of her best friend here on Earth. It's also a young woman with the name Linya. She is also 23 years old and from a small village in Japan. She is studying Intergalactic Relations because her half brother is from the planet Targan. One of the newest allies of Earth. 'What is it Linya?' Her friend starts to laugh hard and it takes a while for her too cool down. 'You look like one of those Harpies form the myths! I have never see someone so jealous before!', she grins. Eva throws her pillow at the young woman at the other side of the room. 'Shut up you witch!', she teases. With a look at the clock Eva gets serious again. She grasps her stuff and heads for the door. 'I really have to go now! We keep in touch by the new communication devices we got!', and she has left the apartment.

'Hey little mouse! Do you got anything?', it's Rick waiting for her at his car. They decided that was easier to drive together to the great airport of Tokyo. The ride itself is a quit one. Eva refuses to speak about Aikka and frankly about everything. Rick doesn't push and so they drive with some soft music in the direction of the airport. 'You know little mouse. You aren't the only one that is invited from the Great Race', Rick is telling her. This draws her immediate attention and the I-don't-speak-about-Aikka-mood is gone in a second. 'What do mean? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Who is invited?', the questions keep rolling out her mouth and the ex-racer can only laugh about her old curiosity. 'Well for all I know, Rush is invited and so are Ning, Skun, Sul and Spirit', he informs her happy. 'You rest you have to see for yourself!' Quit and peace is returning in the car and Rick is hesitating for a moment to ask the question. 'Why did you ever decided to go study Intergalactic Relations little mouse?', the man asks. Eva looks confused next to her. 'You mean you didn't know? You didn't guess? Of all people I always thought that you were the one who would understand it in a second', she is saying softly. 'Well..', Ricks starts at the disappointment look on her face. 'I always suspected that it had everything to do with the young and charming Nourasian prince you met during the Race. I thought that you had fallen in love with him during that great event', her friend is speaking. 'Well, maybe I did fell in love with him indeed Rick', Eva whispers. Then they reaches the great departure hall of Tokyo airport and intergalactic space travel.


	2. Ehm hello Aikka

Chapter 2 – Ehm hello Aikka...

Curious Eva stares out of the window. The spacecraft is ready for landing on Nourasia and the young woman already is anxious to get out of the stupid thing and start exploring the planet. 'Eva we're at the planet now. Come on, my child stay with me', it's Don who appears in the open door behind her. With an irritated sight the young woman turns around and follows her father. 'And I'm degraded to young innocent and annoying child again according to HIM', she is thinking angry. But she soon forget about everything when she steps out of the spacecraft. Nourasia is one word gorgeous. The forest immediately down the hill is totally green and everything is blossoming and beautiful. It's obvious that it's summer here on the planet. A perfect time for a wedding... and the good mood of Eva is gone. Her stomach turns upside down as she even thinks about the word wedding and she knows she has to vomit. 'Are you okay. Little Mouse?', Rick is standing next to her with a worried expression on her face. 'The only man I ever have loved so damn much in the short 23 years of my life is going to marry with some Nourasian brat! Of course I don't feel okay!', crosses her mind ... 'Yes Rick, I'm okay', she manage to whisper as the group start to move down the hill.

It's evening and Eva is sitting on the huge bed in her own chambers. As a intergalactic representative from Earth she got her own chambers, with a bedroom and bathroom. She is angry, annoyed and absolutely humiliated. Aikka wasn't there that morning. Nor was his stupid bride. Only the Queen was in the large throne room to welcome us. They are the first to arrive on the planet because Earth is the closest by. The rest of the invited guests should arrive in a week of even a little bit more. With a disappointed feeling Eva stares at the ceiling above her. She had expected that her best friend would be there, even it would only be to say hello. But no, they were somewhere else on the planet with the family of the bride. Never, not even on her time on Oban she had felt so lost and forgotten. 'Miss Wei?', it's a man standing at the other side of her door. When she doesn't answer the door opens with a soft click of the handle. 'Miss Wei? Dinner is ready?', the voice sounds again. Again Eva remains lying on her bed and staring at an very very interesting ceiling. Another pair of feet approaches the door and there follows a soft conversation in whispers. One of the pair of feet is leaving and only one persons stands in the door opening. The young woman on the bed refuses to get curious and she has to keep more than her best to look at the ceiling. After a while of silence she hears a soft chuckle. 'Aikka!', rushes through her mind, but even now she keeps totally passive. If he didn't thought her important enough to greet her at arrival on his own planet than he could go and do something else with his bride.

'I know you must be angry with me my princess', Eva stiffens at her nickname. And the only bitter answer she can give is: 'I'm not your princess, prince Aikka.' Her friend moves away from the door and towards the bed. At the moment she wants to turn her head because he is entering her sightfield, his hand is touching her cheek. 'Please Eva, can you forgive me?', his voice sounds begging and the young woman can't resist and has to turn her head. She looks into a pair of blue, sad eyes and though she wants nothing more to forgive him, her mouth is quicker than her mind. 'You never kept your promise to come and get me you know', she bites her tongue and her cheeks turn red of embarrassment. Aikka remains silent for a very long time and just as Eva thinks he left she hears his soft voice. 'Six years ago my father is diagnosed with a very rare condition that runs faintly in his family. And as you know, he died two weeks ago. That news has speeded up my learning for ruling and my parents forced me to take a bride', that last part comes with a tone of bitterness. Eva looked at her friend during this news and she gets to feet afterwards. 'I'm sorry my friend. That I have been so rude. Let's just say it were foolish girls dreams. I'm ready to go to dinner now', she mutters as the offers her hand to Aikka.

While the couple walks down to the dining hall the prince looks sideways at his best friend. She has become a beautiful young woman. He liked her already as a 15-year old girl, now he can't stop looking at her. He will never forget his parents for the choice they forced upon him, yet he forgives his father every time he thinks of his condition this last six years. With a dull grim on his face he thinks of what will happen when they reach the great doors to the hall. The bride his parents chose is a nice looking girl and at first sight she seemed to be a nice, naïve girl. But the longer they are together the better Aikka gets to know the his further wife and he doesn't like it all. But considering the other choices she is the best. Why does she have to be Nourasian? Why can't she be... The prince cut off his own thoughts. If Canaan or his parents will intercept these kind of thoughts he will be punished. Just after Oban his dreams were filled with Eva and also were his thoughts at day. First his parents didn't care that much, it would take years for Aikka to inherit the throne. But as soon as the devastating news came that simply changed. The three of them watched for six years all of his activity's, thought's and yes even dreams as a trio of hawks. But it also makes in more exciting when the prince gets his stolen moments of dreams and thoughts filled with her. But there are more times when the young man has to be careful and those are the moments when his younger sister is free from classes. At the age of 16 at the moment everything seems romantic in her eyes and a story stolen from Aikka's head would be great material to dream forever.

He is snapped from his thoughts when Eva squeezes his hand. They have approach the large doors. 'Maybe we should enter without holding hands...', she mutters softly, but clearly her friend has other ideas. 'Of course not', he whispers while the doors are opening. 'I'm only escorting the representative from Earth and my bets friend to dinner. That's no crime.' 'At least not to normal people, but my bride isn't normal', he adds in his mind. And as soon as the doors are completely open the couple enters the large room.


	3. We shouldn't be doing this

**_Thanks for the few reviews I got. it realy puts me back to writing again. This time there is a extra long chapter because I didn't make it to write and publish yesterday. So enjoy!_**

Dinner was simply a hell. They were with so few guests at the table that you just had to be noticed. Of course Eva was one of the persons who was noticed often. And unfortunately she was noticed by the nephew of Aikka. With the wedding of the young prince all the family had come down from all the corners of Nourasia and it was a big family. Saiko, the oldest nephew, had spotted Eva when she strolled through the gardens that afternoon and immediately had decided that he would become the person to comfort her when his blunt older nephew would leave her behind. He had also decided that the best moment of introducing himself and trying to convince the Earth representative that HE was a far more interesting man than Aikka would be with dinner. So Eva was convicted to a very very long dinner in the company of Saiko. In order to get rid of the young man next to her Eva tried all evening to get the attention of Aikka or start a conversation with him. This however resulted in annoyed faces of the young bride, who Eva could kill at spot, and other unfitting gestures from the young lady at the other side of the table. In short... dinner was hell.

With a sight of relief Eva throws herself on her bed. It's a good thing that her chambers are quit far away from her fathers of Rick's because she can't stand anyone at the moment. She is completely broken and feels somehow dirty after all her interesting conversations and exchange of gestures and faces. The only thing she can think of is a bath. And if she remembered it correctly there is are a few hot springs just outside the palace. They are actually used as official bathing facilities because the water is always in movement. It comes down from a hot spring just above the palace wall and falls down into a few little ponds. These are now converted in bathes, but at the opposite side of the wall the water flows through a small creek further down into a small river. This creates a constant movement of fresh water from above and a water draining to the little river.

It takes Eva a while to convince herself to get to her feet again and grasp her stuff. 'It would really be better if you have a nice bath in the hot springs', her mind tries to push her. 'It doesn't have to be a long bath, just enough to get rid of these nasty feelings.' So the next moment the young woman finds herself tiptoeing through the large corridors in the direction of the hot springs.

'Ahh, this feels good', she mutters to nobody in particular when she is sitting in the hot water. There are small benches made out of stone just underneath the water surface, so you're body is in the water and the shoulders just above the waterline. Eva is sitting with her back towards the little door because nobody is awake now any more and she is absolutely sure that nobody wants a bath either.

Breathing loudly and totally pissed off Aikka is almost bouncing through his room. He had waited for this so long! And now... of course he was for sure that his little demon bride, Rialla, would be a pain in the ass, but Saiko? It took all of the prince's self-control to keep seated. To not jump up, run around the table and drag Saiko of his chair. Where the hell did he get the idea from that he...? 'Of course it would be a set up from Rialla', his mind is trying to ease his anger. His mother didn't seem to have notice it, but Canaan did. He had dared to penetrated Aikka's mind and see the anger, the hate and the passionate love. Immediately he had tried to shut his his mind down but he couldn't, more simply he didn't want to at that moment. Of course he knew that his mother would be angry again and that a punishment would be waiting for him tomorrow, but still. It came as a bit of a surprise to the prince that it was one of his uncles who eased him. Well, of maybe it wasn't such a surprise. It was Ruqeo who reached Aikka through his hate and anger. Ruqeo is one of the brothers of his father, now the oldest one. He is a gently, though fair and strict man who could have become a good king if he didn't had an older brother. He was the favourite of the young prince and the one who took a bit care of him after his father had passed away. It had surprised Aikka that Ruqeo had only laughed after he had searched the prince's mind and found the same three things Canaan had found. After the dinner he had come up to Aikka and simply smiled. Just before he left he had told the young man that he would speak with his mother and that he would like to see Aikka tomorrow in the late afternoon.

Aikka had refused to share one room with his fiancé tonight, because he knew that things would look nasty if he would be in the same room with tonight. With a moan of pain he is rolling his shoulders. 'Too much stress', is flowing through his thoughts. 'Maybe a few moments in one of the hot springs would be a good idea.' After getting is clothes and towel Aikka sets of through the corridors in the direction of the hot springs. He almost has reached the spring he always choose when he hears a familiar voice, imitating a much more familiar voice. 'You should come and join me tomorrow on a flight down to the huge waterfalls, they're beautiful this time of the year', he hears Eva's voice imitating the voice of Saiko. 'Eva...', his body freezes and he almost drops all his stuff but can shake himself awake in time. Curious he sneaks to the little door that is still a bit open and looks. There is Eva indeed, with her back to him. Her now long black hair falls graciously over her small shoulders and for a moment the prince find himself unable to catch breath. He is brought back to reality when the woman in front of him rolls her shoulders painfully. 'If he ever grasps my shoulders again like this I'll hit him in his face and break his nose. Prince or no prince', she hisses angry. 'But owh Miss Eva, you're stories are so wonderful', she imitates Saiko again while she slaps her hands together just above the water surface and makes it a perfect imitation of both voice and body.

Eva grins softly after her few imitations of the annoying prince. She just can't help herself. Again she rolls painfully with her shoulders. 'Dammit he really did hurt me tonight me', She is muttering. 'Next time I'll get the bastard.' When the young rolls with her shoulders for the third time she feels two hands gently on the places where the pain is the greatest. 'What Saiko did is wrong Eva, please accept my apologies', she hears Aikka saying from behind her. With her cheeks red as a tomato she turns half around to find the prince sitting behind her with both legs at one side of her own body and his hands gently stroking her shoulder. 'Hey', she whispers totally shocked and she gets even more redder when he only smiles friendly back at her. 'I see you survived dinner', Eva tries hide her shyness. The man behind starts the laugh softly, while his hands keep continuing with stroking her shoulders and upper arms. 'Yes, I survived. But you almost didn't I noticed', he grins. With an annoyed sight Eva splashes some water behind her. 'You could have warned me for your deadly 'I'm -so-going-to-make-her-mine' nephew', she says. Their conversation continues like that for quit a while until they just don't have very much to tell each other any more.

'I've missed Aikka', Eva finally whispers. In the next moment she feels herself being pushed away from the edge of the spring and a second body closely pressed against hers behind her. Two arms are surrounding her waist and one head is pressed against her back gently. 'I have missed you too my dear Earth Princess', Aikka's voice is soft, but something within it is making Eva melt away in his arms. 'What are we going to say when Canaan or worse will find us here together', the young woman suddenly realizes. The only answer she gets is a tightening of Aikka's arms and a soft whisper: 'Then we will tell them that we are fishing together and that nothing what they are seeing is actually happening.' His answer sounds so completely ridiculous and at the same time absolutely brilliant that Eva starts to laugh out loud. Immediately Aikka's head is popping up from her back and his eyes are looking at the window above them. That is his mothers window... Light appears and a curtain is drawn aside...

They can't think, they can't be shocked, they can't be scared, they can only enjoy that perfect moment.

_Flashback_

_'What are you doing Aikka', Eva is whispering shocked when the prince grasps her waist and pulls her roughly in a dark corner of the spring. This corner is over shadowed with a large green plant and you can't see through the leaves. Eva again tries to pull herself free and demands a explanation __from the man next to her. Instead of an explanation he looks at her, says only 'Mother' and the next moment he presses his lips upon hers._

He can't think, he can't be bothered with the fact that his mother is now probably running down suspiciously too inspect all the hot springs. But still he doesn't care. Not after the moment where Eva overcame her shock and started to kiss him back with so much passion that he had to recover for a minute. He is holding her close to his body, his hands are running over her naked back and through her long black hair. She on her turn is holding him with one hand around his shoulder while she is stroking one of his ears. This brings a deep moan of pleasure from deep within the prince and a moment later he is looking Eva a little bit shocked in her eyes. She only raises her shoulders in pure innocent: 'I've always wanted to touch them you know', she smiles. And for a moment they feel alone, they feel happy and they feel completely safe...

The next moment however they hear the queen running through the large corridor with Canaan and two of the palace guards behind them. 'I know for sure Canaan that I saw someone in the hot spring underneath my window! If it is that girl Eva or even worse if it's BOTH of them I'll swear...', the voice of her majesty is pounding through the palace. 'Don't you worry Ma'am, I'm sure those two are in their beds and asleep', Canaan is reassuring the angry woman.

Aikka en Eva have nowhere to go, they know they are being caught and the only thing they can do about is grinning. But just before they queen and Canaan are entering their spring on of the fences, which separate the spaces around the springs is being pulled aside and a man appears. Without a look on the two surprised young persons he gets out of their spring grasps Aikka's towel and closes the little door behind him while he is stepping into the hallway. 'Ruqeo, what are you doing her my dear brother in law?', the queen is just as surprised as the two on the other side of the fence. 'I was bathing my dear Norea or is that a crime? As you know with the first light our guests will wake up and they all want a warm bath. So that's why I decided to do it before I go to sleep', Aikka's uncle is smiling about he brilliant move. Norea, still shocked let Ruqeo guide her back into the palace. With a bit of a loud voice he his advising her and Canaan to go to bed because tomorrow is big day again. And so the queen, Canaan, the guards and one uncle in only a towel are disappearing again into the palace, leaving one relieved young woman and one relieved young man behind.


	4. What the hell is going on!

Eva's last week were like stories out of a fairytale. Every night she met in secret with her prince and though they didn't all ended in kissing and loving each other, the nights were amazing. The young woman was convinced that it was so great because of the secret side of all the meetings. The sneaking away part, playing 'the nice innocent woman of Earth, the heart beating when they were almost certain they were seen and of course the cool and down to earth conversations with the princess. That little pointed eared bitch was so certain of the love Aikka was supposed to gave her that see didn't even saw what had happened right under her own very nose the past seven days.

'Eva?', with a shock she bumps her head into the low bookshelf's above her bed. She wasn't prepared for this! This night Aikka should be taking her to the magnificent giant water pools on the southern hemisphere of the planet. Why now? Owh god, why now? With a smile so fake that even the easter bunny wouldn't have believed it, she opens the door. 'Saiko? Is there something wrong that you chose to visit me in the middle of the night?', she asks the young prince in front of her. He on his turn looks totally in distress and he almost stumbles into her bedroom. 'I know for sure that I was being followed in the woods this night. I know it for sure!', he breaths heavily.

With a devilish grin hidden beneath his innocent and scared face Saiko watches the young woman step in his trap without even a thinking. He lets himself being dragged to the couch in the right hand corner of the serene chamber and he lies down. 'Okay, don't get too over excited now', his subconscious speaks to him. 'I have absolutely no idea what it was, but it was definitely a foe. Maybe somebody of something who wants to prevent to marriage between our beloved Prince Aikka and his fiancé', Saiko mumbles defeated. Eva sits beside him and appears to be uncomfortable. 'Be uncomfortable while you can silly girl. Soon you will come running for my arms', he almost want to laugh out loud.

'Do you have any idea of who or what is against the marriage of those two?', the Earthling asks. 'Except of me', is running through her head. The boy next to hear seems really to be bothered by what appeared to have happened in the woods. With a quick look at the moon outside her bedroom window she sees that unfortunately she missed her rendevouz time with her love. Now he will fly up to the window and look through the little space she left between her curtains. When he sees that his nephew is here he will understand and they will just meet tomorrow. It almost sounded as a waterproof plan. Almost...

She made this almost a too easy job for the prince. Eva had offered to get him a glass of water and at the moment she got up and left for the water fountain just around the corner, Saiko grasps the little bottle out of his pocket. He and Rialla, or better put Rialla alone, had came up with this plan to destroy whatever bond there is between Aikka and the Earth slut. Really, who could a noble Nourasian not fall for one of his own kind?! So, now he was sitting here with this little bottle in his hand and always at moments such as these a thing called concious came looking over his shoulder. 'Should you really be doing this? Is the way you want to go things? You could always try to get her heart the normal way...', and that was the moment where Concious made a mistake. With a new determination the young nephew spread the liquid over the entire pillow and waited for the inevitable to happen...

The sweet smell is clouding her mind? What is happening? In front of is still the prince. That's weird... he never touched the water she gave him. He only watched her as if he was waiting for something. Somewhere her mind was yelling at Eva that the smell was a bad omen. She hadn't smelled it before... So what is causing it? And does her world seems so fairytale like? Like a weird children's cartoon or something. 'Are you okay?', Saiko is asking. He touches her hand, she never noticed the past week that he had such soft and strong hands. Eva liked the feeling of them. Then she hears her unconscious voice shouting: 'Over four days is the wedding of Aikkai! We have to make sure he wants us not her!' The young woman tries to concentrate on the voice because she can't hear him very good. What did it say? Do want to hear it? I like these hands. I like the touch. I like Saiko, he is sweet. I want more...

She wakes up in the very early morning of a sound. Where is she? What is she doing in bed? Where is Aikka? What am I doing to naked? Whose is this man beside me? 'Owh my god', is the only thing Eva can mumble when she realizes what had happened. Even though she can't remember a thing is feels dirty and foul. And things only becomes worse when she looks up in pure terror and sees her beloved Prince Aikka sitting in the window frame looking betrayed...


End file.
